


Meant To Be

by PeaceLilies



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-mate AU. A snapshot of the life Ty and Zane share as soul-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



From the moment one Zane Zachary Garrett turned eighteen, he knew he wasn’t going to have a normal experience in meeting his soul-mate. Every person on Earth, on his or her eighteenth birthday, discovers the name of his or her soul-mate, with the name tattooed across the underside of his or her arm.

Sometimes there were more than one name, sometimes the person lived in another country or was a neighbor.

Zane’s tattoo…wasn’t a name. It was a letter.

‘B’

The love of his life would have a name that started with the letter ‘B’. It was incredibly anticlimactic and frustrating. There were so many people in the world with names that started with ‘B’. His father assured him that he would know when he met his soul-mate.

And he did…when Becky came into his life.

They had fifteen wonderful years together before her death in a car crash. Zane had expected to die shortly after. It felt like he had. He buried a part of himself with her in that plot back in Texas. He threw himself into undercover work, into drugs and alcohol.

He didn’t die, though, in the biological sense. He survived. And he didn’t understand why. Why he felt like…there was something. The ‘B’ on his arm stayed…

***  
In West Virginia, eight years after one Zane Zachary Garrett’s eighteenth birthday, a Beaumont Tyler Grady, learned the name of his soul-mate.  
He was sure that he would never meet this…Zane.

And he didn’t.

Not at Camp Lejeune, not in Afghanistan, and not at the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

There was once…maybe…when he was undercover in New Orleans…that he thought he might have met this Zane; a beautiful, dark eyed, curly haired man who was on vacation with his girlfriend, perhaps his wife…

The pull to him was surreal but Ty never learned his name nor saw him again and he had his own vested interests elsewhere.

***

Several years later, Ty was working as an undercover field agent in Washington, DC’s main FBI office. He was being assigned a partner and they would be conducting investigations together. He was given no details.

Who in their right mind (he damn well knew who) would decide that now would be a good time to partner him up? He didn’t want to deal with a damn rookie…he was too old for that shit.

Ty was not prepared for what occurred in Burns’ office that day.

His default reaction when dealing with situations that catch him by surprise is to be hostile. Always. Agent Zane Z. Garret. Zane. His name was fucking Zane. Ty was running his mouth, not entirely sure what he was saying other than there being no way in hell he could work with this guy. And deep down, under the panic and hostility…was this surging need to never, ever have this man walk out of his life. Ever.

It was terrifying…and he wondered if Zane felt the same or was he one of those who met his soul-mate…but his soul-mate wasn’t really his. The rare case where, someone found another person? Names changed all the time and sometimes were vague enough…?

But how could you mistake the name Zane? Who would name their child that? The parents of his apparent soul-mate, that’s who. Ty was royally screwed and there was no way out.

It didn’t take Zane very long to figure out there was something different about them and their partnership. Once he saw his partner’s file…he knew there was no mistaking what was going on.

B. Tyler Grady.

Wow.

He was in denial, refusing to acknowledge the attraction, the irresistible pull of Grady’s orbit. And when he did…it was only about the physical aspects of their relationship.

They were not in love. Their sleeping together meant nothing. Which was so far from the truth.

Zane was in so deep he didn’t know which way was up. It didn’t take long at all for him to surrender to fate, to Ty. And it was so easy. He stopped swimming against the current and just went with the flow and everything fell right into place. 

***

Three and a half years later and it felt like a lifetime.

Zane was sitting in his studio, finishing the last of his painting for the morning. He paused, glancing down at his arm. The simple ‘B’ that used to reside all alone against the pulse point of his wrist, was now ‘Beaumont’. He had had the rest of Ty’s name tattooed there after their engagement. 

He set down his brush, stretching and smiled happily. The apartment was surprisingly quiet. It was Sunday and the bookstore opened late, so he could indulge in his painting, a longer shower and sleepy Ty cuddles.

Zane stood up, wiping his hands clean of any excess paint and headed to their bedroom. Ty was watching him when he walked through the door, looking adorably disheveled. He yawned and stretched, holding out his arms.

“Come back to bed, darlin’,” he sighed, smiling softly as Zane crawled up to him from the end of the bed. He leaned over Ty, watching him tenderly and chuckled as Ty started to squirm.

Zane leaned in and kissed him, gently brushing his hands through his hair and against his cheek. It was so easy to get lost in Ty.

Zane had lost hope in ever feeling complete again. He had never thought he would find peace; that he would keep roaming as an empty, pathetic shell with only his ambition…until Ty. Now he was painting again and laughing and making puns and cooking. He owned a bookstore and lived above it with his soul-mate. His life was complete.

“What’re you thinking about so hard?” Ty asked against his mouth, his hands sliding Zane’s shirt up, brushing his skin, “you’re not supposed to think while I’m kissing you.”

Zane chuckled, gently nipping Ty’s lip before pulling away slightly to pull his shirt off. He settled back down against Ty, yanking away the blankets so they could press together, Ty’s leg curling around his possessively.

“I’m thinking about you, doll,” he murmured back, kissing him again, pulling him close. His voice lowered, “thinking about how happy you make me…how lucky I am.”

Zane leaned back a little and Ty looked up at him with warm hazel eyes, smiling. Ty reached up, cupping his cheek warmly.

“The feeling is mutual, beautiful. Believe me.”

Zane hummed, turning his head to kiss his name, the ridges of lettering across Ty’s wrist. He could feel his pulse. Ty chuckled, dragging his fingers against Zane’s face, brushing his scruff and Zane rubbed his nose against Ty’s palm.

One of the cats padded into the room, meowed and made herself comfortable on the window sill. Ty pulled Zane close for more kisses and Zane blanketed himself over him, running his hands into Ty’s soft hair, tugging lightly as their lips brushed.

It overwhelmed him that he would have this forever. That he would have this complete happiness of the rest of his life. It was incredible. They had always been meant to be. Every hurt and heartache and struggle had been worth it to get to this point.

“Soul-mate,” Ty murmured, his hands clasping and smoothing intermittently up and down Zane’s back.

Zane kissed him deeply, insinuating himself between Ty’s legs, tugging his hair and holding his face.

Maybe they’d open up just a little bit later…just today…


End file.
